The Troll
While visiting Baaaaa-halla, Wander and Sylvia encounter a mean and greedy troll who's been trying to steal the food for the big feast Prince Cashmere and his goat army are holding. The troll insults the goats and every time he does so, he gets bigger and stronger. Sylvia is determined to help the goats fight the creature, but Wander doesn't help the right way and sits out, making the fight worse, but it might be helpful. Episode Summary Wander and Sylvia were in Baaaaa-halla having a feast with Prince Cashmere and his goat army when suddenly a loud knock can be heard from outside. As the goats get their armor ready, Prince Cashmere tells the two that their feast meant to honor his army's recent feats of strength and bravery is put on hold, as their greatest of enemies is back to steal their food. After hoisting the food to the ceiling in the tablecloth, he tells the story of their enemy coming for several centuries to their annual harvest, and they had to protect the food from the enemy because if its taken, they will starve. Outside, the goats get into their battle positions and set up obstacles. On the entrance wall, Wander, Sylvia and Prince Cashmere look down to see that their enemy knocking on the door is no other than a small but violently hungry troll. Prince Cashmere tells the troll to leave as he can't be here, but the troll imitates what he said which angers him. This also causes the troll to grow in size so he can make his way through the door. Sylvia is instantly surprised by this. A herd of goats then proceeds to attack the troll, but while this is happening, he insults the fight and states it feels like "sweet, little kisses", offending two goats and making them argue over kissing and causing him to get bigger and resist the attacks. Above them, Wander, Sylvia and Prince Cashmere are watching the action. Wander is initially shocked at first, but then he smirks, then slowly shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Prince Cashmere asks Sylvia if she can help him, and she is happy to agree, but when she mentions Wander, she realizes he isn't there and is now back in the great hall lounging in front of the fire. Prince Cashmere then marches off with the ground squad, while Sylvia gets the archers and the catapult guy to get to their duties. She tries to get Wander to come too, but he just stays where he is and eats peanuts, claiming he is doing what is told. The Troll manages to make his way to level 2, where he encounters another goat herd. He insults one of the goats because of his braided beard and asks if his sister made it for him, which he shockingly agrees with. As a result, the troll grows even bigger and manages to make it through the spike-coated door. He then proceeds climbing to level 3. Sylvia is still trying to get Wander to help her but all he's doing is scraping out some peanut gunk from his teeth. He claims he is helping, much to Sylvia's frustration. On level 3, the troll insults one of the goats for its intelligence and then Prince Cashmere for his cape, made by his Nana Ba-Ba. The troll gets bigger and manages to easily defeat the heard, even Prince Cashmere. He then grows more until he's the size of a giant. In the great hall, Wander is now taking a nap as Sylvia once again tries to get him to help her. Wander again states he's helping, leaving Sylvia to handle this herself. She jumps off the cliff to Prince Cashmere, but the beast catches her in her mouth and spits her out, leaving her coated in his saliva. The troll manages to get past the fire blocking the door, and busts through it. He then proceeds to climb to the final level. The troll barges into the great hall and begins jumping for the food still on the ceiling when he sees a sleeping Wander next to him. He manages to get his attention by yelling at him, and Wander wakes up mad, then tosses a log into the fire behind him and goes back to sleep. Enraged, the troll insults him because of his fur which makes him look like a "hairy spoon", his shoes which he claims are out of style, and his hat, which he claims is the stupidest thing he ever seen. Wander ignores him through all of it, making him shrink. Sylvia, watching this, gets what Wander meant. Outside, Prince Cashmere hears of this and knows this is a good time to get their food back. The goats then proceed to attack the troll, only for him to insult them once again, this time because of their family members, which he claims are ugly. He grows again as a result. Prince Cashmere then notices Wander and Sylvia sleeping, and worries why they are missing this, as if the troll manages to steal their food, they have to feed him. Wander suggests he should stop feeding him, which is what they're trying to do. Sylvia reminds not to listen to the troll as getting upset makes him grow. Then Wander gives him the idea to "don't feed the troll" and Prince Cashmere gives a motivational speech to his army that they should not care what the troll says to them. So, as the troll constantly tries to insult them, the goats ignore him, causing him to shrink to tiny size. The goats cheer as thanks for Wander and Sylvia helping them. Much later, the feast is back on, and everyone is laughing and talking while enjoying the food, while above them, two goats are knitting a banner depicting Wander and Sylvia's victory. Not far from them on the table, the now tiny troll complains about not getting food and insults about it, stating he didn't want it anyway, and wonders why no one is paying attention to him. Wander traps the troll in a goblet, and the episode ends. Transcript End Credits The troll pulls on the lock on the door. Gallery Memorable Quotes Background Information *Lord Hater and Peepers are absent in this episode. *'Running Gags:' The troll knocking on the castle door, the troll growing every time he insults someone and shrinking every time someone refuses to feed him, Wander lounging in front of the fire and claiming he's helping. *This is the first time someone other than Wander and Sylvia are the main characters. *A yokel, as said by the troll when he taunts Wander, is an insulting word used to describe someone from the country as uneducated and unsophisticated. *The title refers to the troll that constantly insults the goats throughout the episode. *This episode shows the negative element, "Element of Ignorance." *There is many morals of this story: **The fool is the wisest--no idea is a bad idea. **The best way to beat a bully is by ignoring it. **Big problems can start out little. **No cracks in the armor. Trivia * Second time Wander believes something dangerous to be cute. ("The Pet") * Second episode in which Wander doesn't take his hat off. ("The Fugitives"). * Many objects on the dining table are not food, but everyday objects. This is most likely a nod to the myth that goats eat inedible objects such as cans. The objects seen with the food are, in order of appearance: ** Baseballs ** A top hat ** A band-aid ** Empty cans ** A pencil ** A striped shoelace ** A shoe ** A striped necktie ** A tennis ball ** Belts ** A tire ** A crowbar ** A football with frosting ** Envelopes * Prince Cashmere's name refers to a type of wool obtained from two different species of goat: Cashmere and Pashmina goats. * The episode presents the idea that the best way to avoid a bully is to ignore him. This makes this the first episode whose moral doesn't involve helping. This is also parallel's Wander and Hater's "relationship." * The solution to stop the troll is foreshadowed throughout the episode: Sylvia leaves every time Wander refuses to listen to her. Errors *The amount of pillows near the fire while Wander lounges changes several times. Also, when he wakes up holding the log before the troll, there are no pillows around him except for one, but when he tosses the log into the fire, the pillows reappear. *The banner depicting Wander and Sylvia's victory is missing Wander's trademark blue sneakers from his feet. *Wander is sleeping on an oval pillow when the troll taunts him, but when he wakes up it suddenly turns into a log. Later on, he has a pillow again. *When the camera pans over to Prince Cashmere when he refuses to give the troll any food, Wander and Sylvia are not there. *The troll is seen far down the table when he complains about the food, but just seconds later, he is in front of Wander when he traps him in a goblet. *Closed captioning errors: **Baaaaa-halla is spelled with five A's in the first part, but the captions spell it with four A's. **When the troll says "Just give me one more, you dum-dums" the captions say "Just give me one more, you dum-dum". **When the troll is shrinking, he yells out "Your mama wears combat boots" but the captions say "Your mother wears". **The captions exclude Prince Cashmere's line "Yay us!" **Near the end, when the troll yells out "Yeah, you're weak, and your food is terrible!" the captions exclude "Yeah". *When the troll is in the great hall, his fur keeps changing from the pale green tint to its regular color. *When Sylvia says "Fighting: My thing, helping: His thing" the lower area of her snout becomes transparent for two frames. Allusions *Baaaaa-halla is a pun on Valhalla, a Norse heaven. *The troll in the episode is based off of internet trolls. Wander and Sylvia even reference "Don't feed the troll". *''Tom and Jerry'' - At the end, Wander traps the troll in a goblet the same way Tom traps Jerry in a goblet in the series. Production Information 'International premieres' *February 22nd, 2014 (Disney XD Latin America and Disney XD Brazil) *February 28th, 2014 (Disney Channel Japan) *March 8th, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *May 17th, 2014 (Disney Channel Hungary) *August 15th, 2014 (Disney XD Germany) *January 26th, 2018 (Disney XD Southeast Asia) Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia *Keith Ferguson as The Troll, Additional Voices *Bill Fagerbakke as Prince Cashmere, Additional Voices *Additional voices: Tom Kenny, Kevin Michael Richardson, Fred Tatasciore es:El Troll pt-br:O Troll Category:Wander Category:Sylvia